You Don't I Do
by Invader Sah
Summary: Marik doesn't think Bakura loves him. Bakura thinks he does. Psychoshipping, Yaoi, Slight Angst, Happy ending


_This was..uhm..random, yes. And depressing. Depressingly random. Meaning it's depressing, and it randomlly came to me. So. It's depressingly random. Actually, it's kind of like a comic I drew for them once. So I guess it's not that random. But yes, just to show that I realize no relationship is perfect, and even Bakura and Marik are going to hit some snags along the way._

_And by snag I mean :coughMALIKcough:_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hell, I don't even own the plot BECAUSE THERE IS NONE. It's just sad with random fluff at the end

* * *

**"You don't love me." The statement came out of no where; it was cold, it was flat, it was completely and entirely...

"I don't?" Startled from his musings the brown-eyed one blinked at the speaker, thrown off balance so hard it was as if the ground had suddenly slipped out from under him.

A soft, sad smile tugged at the other's lips and he shook his head, blond hair swaying slightly with the motion. "No, you don't."

Narrowing his eyes slightly Bakura sized up his friend, searching his face, trying to find _something_ to explain whatever had suddenly sparked this decision. Finding nothing and upset because of it he leaned forward slightly, invading Marik's personal space, watching with slight hurt as the other leaned away from him at the action, purple eyes widening.

Was...Marik _afraid_ of him? "Why not?" The thief murmered, continuing to shift forward until the blond had shrunk as far back into the couch cushions as he could, looming over the younger darkness, hands braced on either side of his head.

A pale tongue darted out to lick matching lips, and Bakura noted the slight increase in the raise and fall of his chest. Curious now he tilted his head, frowning, confused. What had caused this? Why was Marik suddenly doubting him, pulling away from him, _running from him_?

"Because you don't." Came the shaky, uneven responce, and from this angle the thief could _see_ the fear in those beautiful purple eyes and he couldn't understand why it was there and it upset him because it had no _right_ to be there. Annoyed now he leaned down, saw those pale lips quiver at his approach, and pressed his forehead firmly against the tanned one beneath him, so close he could feel the quick puffs of air as the other practically hyperventilated.

Eyes gazing deeply into the ones below him, still trying to find the reason behind this...and then his eyes suddenly narrowed, anger spreading across his face so quickly Marik flinched, eyes clamping closed as he began to shiver.

Realizing what he had done Bakura gave himself a good hard mental kick in the ass, pressing his lips softly against the other's cheek, then his ear, then his throat, trying to soothe him even as he drawled against his skin, "You've been speaking with your hikari, havn't you?"

Heard the slight catch in breath, knew he was right, and sighed as he pulled back to look disprovingly at the terrified form beneath him. "Silly Marik." The thief king scolded softly, pressing a finger against a tanned nose, watching with mild amusement as it crinkled up, purple eyes going cross in an attempt to see the finger inflicting the unexpected contact.

Removing the finger he swept in, capturing the blond's lips with his own, hands moving to interlace pale fingers with dark ones, drawing them up to pin them above the mass of blond. Kept his eyes open, gazing into shocked purple, pulled away at the slight quivering he felt below him, pressed his face into the throat he knew so well.

"Silly Marik." He repeated again softly, voice having a slight teasing tilt to it. "Allowing your hikari's own insecurities get to you again. Mm, whatever am I going to do with you?" Humming in thought he laid a wet kiss to the other's collerbone, listening with interest at the sharp hiss that was drawn in, satisfied when there was no fear, only dawning pleasure.

Grinning arrogently to himself the thief drew back to again make eye contact, messaging the wrists he held pinned with his thumbs, blue hair falling over his shoulders as he smiled down at the now guilty looking younger laying beneath him. No fear now. Good; he hated seeing fear in those beautiful eyes.

"Let's get this straight, _my_ Marik, mm? I love you; no matter what anyone says or does, I will _always_ love you, with every part of my heart thats left." Lips parted to voice some sort of argument, but a quick kiss swallowed the words, and he pulled back to continue. "I may not be good at showing it, like the Pharaoh to his lover, but I _do_ love you. Understood?" Last word broke a little harsher, wanting to instill the fact, because he _hated_ when the other doubted him and it _hurt_ to see fear in those eyes and Ra he loved _his_ blond so much is _hurt_.

Slowly, the tanned head was shifted in a humbled nod. Grinning now the blue haired thief darted back in to capture those addictive lips in another tender kiss, gently brushing them together, finally parting with the briefest flick of his tongue.

Pleased to find a grin was slowly spreading across the younger yami's face Bakura pressed his forhead to Marik's, narrowing one eye at him. "And tell your hikari next time you see him that if he _ever_ fills your head with such crackpot theories again, I'll show him what castration feels like first hand."

A loud laugh and lips arching up to press against his own was the best responce he had ever recieved.

* * *

_R&R to show you care~_


End file.
